Happy Birthday Harry!
by Fun-Sized Kirk
Summary: Just a cute, little one-shot about Harry's first birthday with his parents. Spoiler warnings for those weird people who still haven't read Deathly Hallows yet. Read and Review.


**Hello everyone! **

**I love Harry Potter and I've been meaning to wrote some sort of HP fanfic and this is just a cute idea that popped into my mind one day and I've been working on this for few days now. I hope people like this because I thought it was really cute while I was writing it!**

***I don't in any way own Harry Potter because I'm nowhere near awesome enough or a good enough writer to think of anything close to the awesome level that Harry Potter is on.**

* * *

"James. James, can you get the door please?" Lily asked as she began wrestling her small son, Harry, in to his highchair, much to his displeasure. "It must be Bathilda."

"Alright."

James Potter, tall, skinny, and with his untidy black hair, walked across the living room and over to the front door.

"Who is it?" James asked with one hand wrapped tightly around the door knob, the other secure on his wand that he held in his pocket.

"It is I," began a wheezy and very soft voice from the other side of the door, "Bathilda Bagshot. Neighbor to the Potter family and magical historian, who was invited by James Potter to come over for little Harry's birthday."

Lilly gave James a slightly exasperated shake of the head from behind James' back while muttering something along the lines of 'Silly Daddy' to her small son. James opened the door and reveled a very small and very ancient witch. She wore a set of deep blue robes, ones that could easily fit a child, with her grey hair up in a bun, and in her hand she held a small wrapped gift.

"Hello James!" she wheezed as James made room for her to pass into the house.

"Hello Bathilda."

Harry chose that precise moment to begin throwing a slight hissy-fit over being confined to his highchair, attracting Bathilda's attention to him.

"Oh! Look how big you've gotten little Harry!" Bathilda exclaimed as she moved quickly, or at least as quickly as her old body would allow, across the room and over to the small dinning room/den area where Harry continued to fuss.

"Hello Bathilda." Lily said before she stooped down some so that she could give Bathilda a proper hug hello.

"Hello Lily dear. How have you been?"

"Oh, as good as I can be will stuck in here." Lilly answered as she sat down in a chair right next to Harry.

"Yes, yes. That must be very difficult." Bathilda said quietly while nodding her head. "Must be especially difficult considering you have this little rambunctious boy to watch over!"

Bathilda gave Harry's pink cheek a small pinch before she placed a small kiss on top of his black hair.

"Yes, it can be difficult." Lilly said with a small sigh while glancing at James through the corner of her eye, who had his arms folded across his chest and was staring at the carpeting looking quite annoyed. "But it's all worth it." Lilly added in a louder voice. "To keep us safe along with our little Harry, it's all worth it."

"Of yes, of course. In fact, if it wasn't for you two living so close by, I'm not sure if I would even get out of the house at all! It's just too much worry on a little old lady like myself.

"Many perfectly healthy people, right in their prime, seem to choose to stay indoors or at least in a safely protected area, now instead of venturing out into the open. Shame really, I remember going out and enjoying the fresh country air with my old friend Priscilla in fact…she died quite some time ago…dragon pox…"

"Well at least they even _have_ a choice." James growled while he stared out the open window. "It's not like _they're_ locked up inside a little house day in and day out. Stuck in here like a caged animal-"

"Well I think now is a good as time as ever to start the cake!" Lily said in an unnecessarily loud voice.

Whenever James started complaining about being stuck indoors for so long, Lily found it best o just caught him off and change the subject before James caught anymore momentum.

"Cake?" Bathilda asked as she looked around the near empty living room. "Now? But isn't anyone else coming over?"

"I'm afraid they all were much too busy." James said sadly. "But we understand. The Order comes first and we don't want anyone to be forced from their work just because of a party."

"And besides, Harry's not old enough to realize it's his birthday anyways!" Lily added cheerfully before she disappeared into the kitchen to get the cake.

"Sit down Bathilda." James said while helping her into a seat.

Lily appeared moments later with the birthday cake in her hands. It was light blue with bright gold icing around the edges and was also used to spell out the words 'Happy 1st Birthday Harry!'. In the center of the cake was a small iced broomstick with a few small stars around it.

"James and Sirius seem to think that Harry's going to be this great Quidditch player when he grows up." Lily said as she set the cake down in front of Harry and added a large candle that was shaped into the number one.

"Well that's because he's going to be. And I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be, I was an amazing Quidditch player when I was at Hogwarts."

"And what makes you think Harry inherited _your_ genes? What if he got my broom skills?"

"Well then he would still be better than most of the people who end up getting onto the house teams. As I remember, I used to know a certain red-haired girl who knew her way around a broomstick."

Lily merely smiled at him before she lighted the single candle with her wand before dimming the lights in the room.

"I was always dreadful when it came to flying." Bathilda whispered to James. "Never could get a handle of it. Stayed with floo powered and Apparition."

The three adults then joined into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Harry', before Lily helped Harry blow out his candle.

"Here you go Bathilda." James said, handing her a plate of cake.

"Oh thank you."

The group quickly dug into their share of cake. During this time, the fifth and final occupant of the house entered the room: a ginger cat by the name of Felix. Felix jumped onto the last empty chair before he hopped onto Lily's lap.

"_Oh Harry…_" Lily moaned once she had looked back at her toddler.

Harry looked like he had decided to smear the cake on anything within reach, including his own face and hair, instead of actually eating it.

"I just washed you this morning."

"Ha! You got to keep a better eye on the little scamp!" Bathilda exclaimed with a chuckle.

After some quick wand work, Lily managed to get Harry back to his cake and frosting-less appearance. Lily gathered up his and her own plate and placed them in the kitchen sink.

"So," Lily said once she had reappeared in the room, "shall we open presents now?"

"I don't see why not!"

Lily scooped up Harry from his highchair and carried him across the living room before setting him down onto the floor in front of the couch. James levitated all of Harry's presents over to the two, Bathilda following in his footsteps.

"So Harry, which one do you want to open up first?" James asked with a large smile while he watched his small son crawl towards the small mound of wrapped boxes and gift bags.

After pushing the neatly stacked boxes around for a few moments, Harry began to pull on a large gold ribbon until the bow was nearly undone. James pulled the long and thin box out from under the other boxes and brought it closer to his son.

"Lily, where's the camera?"

"I've got it." Lily said as she held up the old camera.

James pulled off the card that was held under the large ribbon and began reading as Harry tried to figure out how to take off the shiny silver paper. The card was a violent shade of purple with a small broom zooming around the front and back of the card.

"It's from Sirius." James announced before he began reading the card. "'Happy first birthday for my little godson. I hope you get plenty use out of this present. Sorry I couldn't be there today. –Sirius' Let's open Uncle Sirius' present now."

James ripped an edge of the paper and guided Harry's tiny hand so that he would be able to rip the paper off of the package.

"Ooh, what is it Harry?" Lily asked while she readied her camera.

James lifted off the box and, once he saw what was inside, began to smile and laugh lightly. He heard Lily let out a small exasperated sigh but took a picture of the present none the less. Inside was a pint-sized, toy broomstick. Its handle was straight and narrow and its tail had a few strands of colored bristles.

Harry stared at the broom for a moment before he reached out his tiny hand and began tapping it, or more along the lines of slapping it. The small brooms popped up from the box and began hovering about a foot off the ground, much to the extreme happiness of the one-year-old, who began clapping and giggling.

"_Oooh!" _Bathilda exclaimed as she watched the small boy poke at the small broom with interest. "Look at him! He seems excited."

Lily gave James a small look of worry. She knew that these things were made for small children but…Harry was still a _baby._ More importantly, he was _her_ baby and she didn't feel like it was a very good idea for a child, who could barely walk, to be riding a broomstick.

"Lily," James said, obviously knowing what was going on in her head, "it'll be fine. These broomsticks don't go fast of high at all."

"I know…"

"It's not like I'm shoving him onto a Shooting Star. These don't go up higher than a foot or two."

"Yeah but-."

"Oh relax Lily." Bathilda said. "Harry will be just fine. Let the boy have a little fun on his birthday!"

"Alright." Lily said, still sounding uncertain.

James picked up the small boy and set him on the broom while keeping a steady hold on the tiny boy.

"Hold on tight Harry."

Once James made sure that Harry's hands were gripping the broom, James gave him a little push and sent him off towards the kitchen, while ignoring Lily's noises of protest and worry.

After going a few feet, it was very clear that Harry did not need any help at all when it came to flying. Lily followed after Harry as he went around a corner and into the kitchen.

There was a crash that came from the shattering of a vase, a loud screech that seemed to have came from the cat, who had just been scared to death by a zooming toddler, and last but not least, the extremely loud and boisterous laughing of a toddler who came zooming around the corner and into the living room.

"Harry!" James exclaimed as he got up to chase after the small boy while Lily began to laugh at the two.

Bathilda smiled at the scene, picked up the abandoned camera and took a picture of the happy family once the small boy came around the corner again. Bathilda then stared at the picture, once it had developed, and smiled widely; she was glad to be part of this happy celebration.

* * *

"Did you here about the McKinnon's?" Bathilda asked in a grave tone about an hour later.

James had finally managed to capture his small son and put the broom out of Harry's reach, much to the small boys pouting. Once they had finished with the rest of the presents, James and Lily placed then up in Harry's room (except for the broomstick, which would be kept in their room from now on) before settling down on the couch with some warm tea and biscuits.

"Oh yes…our friend Peter came by and told us about it." James said quietly.

"It was so horrible." Lily whispered as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yes, yes. Could hardly believe the news when I heard." Bathilda muttered before she took another sip of her tea.

The three adults quietly sipped their tea while their thoughts drifted back to that awful day. Bathilda then broke the sad silence by tactfully changing the subject.

"Did I ever tell you about when Albus was a boy?"

"Wow I hadn't realized how old you must be if you knew Dumbledore when he was a _boy_." James said, earning himself a swat from Bathilda.

"Oh yes, I knew Albus when he was a boy, not much younger than you two yourselves. He became a very good friend of my grand-nephew once he lived with me for a little while."

"You're grand-nephew?"

"I didn't know you had a grand-nephew."

"Oh yes. Gellert was such a brilliant boy. It was little wonder why those two boys took to each other so well. Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald were the best of friends."

After the last sentence was said, there was much hacking and coughing on Lily and James parts, as they both picked the wrong moment to take a large sip of tea, which they then inhaled.

"_What?!_"

"_Grindlewald?!_"

"Yes."

"No way!"

"Well of course now, after everything that had happened, you'd think I lost my marbles saying this. But no, in those days, those two talked and talked for ages. Nearly inseparable!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Swear on my life!"

Lily and James exchanged skeptical looks and both silently agreed that Bathilda had indeed lost her marbles.

* * *

James and Lily bade Bathilda goodbye and good night a few hours after that. Harry was now slumped in Lily's arms, peacefully asleep. Once Bathilda had turned the corner of the street, Lily and James closed the front door. The two young parents then agreed to take Harry and put him to bed, as it was already nearing his bedtime.

"That was nice." Lily said as she turned off Harry's bedroom lamp. "I'm glad Bathilda could make it."

"Yeah…at least someone else could come and see him." Lily couldn't help but notice the biter tone James held in his voice.

"That's not the important part James. Harry had a great time and as it his birthday, I think that's all that _should_ mater."

"I know but-."

"No buts. I'm sure that there will be plenty of chances to have everyone over sometime. Maybe we can even have another party or some sort of get-together once more people are free."

"Yeah."

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go write Sirius and tell him thank you for Harry's present, as well as the headache it's sure to cause." Lily added with a small smile.

James stared down on his small son for another moment, his hands brushing over his bangs and forehead while he whispered "Happy Birthday Harry."

The small boy smile slightly in his sleep. James bent down to kiss him lightly before he said his last goodnight and left the room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Pleae leave me a review so that I know I did a good job. :)**

**-FSK**


End file.
